Crying Rain
by L2Alois
Summary: Malam itu, saat Akaito kehilangan orang tua dan semua hal dalam hidupnya, saat dia menjadi sebatang kara dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, dia bertemu dengan anak itu. Anak berambut biru yang tengah gemetar ketakutan di pojok kamar panti asuhan, anak yang bahkan tidak tahu namanya sendiri.
1. Chapter 1

**Crying Rain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, Vocaloid belong to Yamaha and Crypton**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Warnings: Shonen ai, drabble, don't like dont read.**

**Pairing: AkaitoXKaito**

**.**

**.**

.

**#First time**

Pertama kali Akaito bertemu dengan anak berambut biru itu adalah ketika dia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas. Orang tuanya adalah anak tunggal dan keluarganya sama sekali bukan orang kaya, jadi ketika itu, Akaito yang baru berusia sepuluh tahun dimasukkan ke panti asuhan oleh petugas dinas sosial. Saat pengurus panti,pemuda ramah berambut coklat bernama Hiyama Kiyoteru mengantarkannya ke kamar yang baru, disitulah dia bertemu anak itu, anak berambut biru bertubuh mungil yang gemetaran.

"Siapa dia, Kiyoteru-san?" Akaito menatap anak itu dengan mata lebarnya, anak itu meringkuk di dekat jendela sudut kamar sambil memeluk lututnya. Matanya menatap ke luar jendela, tapi Akaito bisa melihat pandangannya yang tidak fokus.

Kiyoteru menatap anak itu dengan pandangan simpati. "Sebenarnya kami tidak tahu namanya, sebulan yang lalu kami menemukannya tergeletak di pinggir jalan, sejak saat itu, keadaannya terus seperti itu. Dia menolak berbicara dan tidak pernah meninggalkan ruangan ini, usianya memang lebih muda darimu, tapi kau berteman baiklah dengannya, Akaito-kun."

Karena tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, Akaito hanya mengangguk pelan.

.

.

**#Warmth**

"Hei, siapa namamu?"

Rasanya sudah puluhan kali Akaito menanyakan hal yang sama pada teman sekamarnya itu, saat ini sudah seminggu penuh dia tinggal di kamar yang sama dengan anak berambut biru itu, dan anak itu sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Kiyoteru-san memang mengatakan padanya kalau dia harus berteman baik dengan anak itu, tapi dia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berteman kalau anak itu bahkan tidak mau berbicara dengannya. Atau memang dia tidak bisa bicara? Akaito hanya menghela nafas pelan dan kemudian berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Akaito sendiri bukanlah anak yang paling ramah di dunia, orang-orang disekitarnya malah cenderung menganggapnya anak yang bermasalah. Orang tuanya sering mengabaikannya karena mereka sibuk bekerja sebagai buruh upahan di pabrik, rumah mereka tidak bisa disebut sebagai rumah, hanya sepetak bangunan kecil di daerah kumuh. Karena kondisi ekonomi, kadang orang tuanya menjadi tidak stabil, ibunya sering membawa laki-laki ke rumah mereka, dan ayahnya suka mabuk-mabukan dan memukulinya.

Akaito sering merasa dia ingin mereka menghilang saja dari hidupnya, tapi saat hal itu akhirnya terjadi, saat ini dia sendirian di dunia ini. Anak kecil berusia sepuluh tahun yang tidak mengenal siapapun, tidak mempercayai siapapun di dunia ini kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Mata merah itu terbuka lebar, mimpi buruk lagi, sama seperti sepuluh tahun hidupnya yang selalu dihantui oleh mimpi-mimpi menyeramkan. Tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan keringat dingin dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Dia memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Saat itu, dia tiba-tiba merasakan seseorang tengah menggenggam tangannya.

Akaito mengerjapkan matanya kebingungan, dia menoleh ke sebelah kanannya dan melihat anak berambut biru itu menatapnya. Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, anak itu segera menunduk ketakutan.

Tapi dia tidak melepaskan tangannya meskipun dia gemetaran.

Dan saat itu Akaito merasakan hal yang sama sekali baru dalam hidupnya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya tersenyum tulus pada anak yang ada disampingnya saat ini.

.

.

**#Cruel World**

Dia sama sekali tidak ingat apapun tentang kehidupan awalnya selama lima tahun, yang dia tahu selama dua tahun penuh dia berkeliaran sendirian di jalanan hingga usianya tujuh tahun.

Dua tahun itu dilaluinya dengan mengamen, kabur dari polisi dan petugas dinas sosial, meminta-minta, bahkan mencopet. Hal-hal negatif yang sering dilakukan oleh para tuna wisma yang lain. Dia tidak ingat siapa orang tuanya, rumahnya sebelum ini, atau bahkan namanya sendiri. Mungkin orang tuanya sudah tidak ada di dunia ini, atau mungkin mereka menelantarkannya begitu saja. Banyak di antara anak-anak tuna wisma yang mengaku sudah dibuang oleh keluarganya karena mereka tidak mampu atau tidak mau mengurus seorang anak, mungkin dia juga ada di antaranya.

Hari itu, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, dia mencari uang dengan mengumpulkan botol-botol plastik bekas. Saat itu sudah tengah hari, dia membawa uang hasil kerjanya dengan hati-hati, menoleh ke sekitarnya untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang mengikutinya.

Sudah beberapa hari ini dia selalu diganggu oleh para preman, uang hasil kerjanya dirampas oleh mereka sehingga dia tidak bisa makan selama beberapa hari. Tubuhnya yang kecil itu sekarang hanya tinggal tulang dan kulit.

"Hei, bocah yang disana!"

Dia menoleh, hatinya mencelos seketika itu juga. Sekumpulan remaja bertampang kejam sedang menyerigai ke arahnya. Seketika itu juga dia segera berlari sekuat tenaga mecoba untuk menghindari mereka. Tapi secepat apapun dia berlari, mereka selalu berhasil mengejarnya.

"Mau ke mana kau bocah?" seorang dari mereka berhasil memojokkannya, dia yang saat itu sedang ketakutan hanya bisa memeluk semua hartanya erat-erat. Ketakutan memenuhi seluruh benaknya hingga dia sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya ketika seseorang melayangkan pukulan padanya.

Beberapa menit atau beberapa jam kemudian, dia tidak tahu berapa lama waktu sudah berlalu, yang dia tahu sekujur tubuhnya seakan berteriak kesakitan. Tubuhnya mengejang pelan saat dia berusaha membalik posisi tubuh menjadi terlentang. Kesadarannya semakin lama semakin menipis, perutnya yang kelaparan sama sekali tidak membantu.

Sementara kegelapan mulai menghampirinya, otaknya terus dipenuhi pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, pertanyaan yang tidak pernah bisa dia jawab seumur hidupnya, yang mungkin akan berakhir sebentar lagi.

'Untuk apa dia dilahirkan ke dunia ini?'

.

.

**#Name**

"Ah, kau sudah bangun?"

Dia membuka matanya, mata birunya menatap langsung mata merah itu. Dia tersentak ke belakang, kenapa dia bisa berada di tempat tidur anak yang lebih tua darinya itu?

Kemudian dia ingat kejadian tadi malam, dia melihat anak berambut merah itu berteriak-teriak di tempat tidurnya. Spontan, dia menghampiri anak itu dan menggenggam tangannya, sama seperti yang dia lakukan untuk anak-anak jalanan lain yang sering bermimpi buruk.

Wajahnya memerah dan kepalanya tertunduk, dia cepat-cepat menggerakkan tubuhnya menuju tempat tidurnya sendiri, tetapi tangan Akaito menggenggam lengannya erat-erat.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Dia tidak menjawab, wajahnya masih menunduk.

Akaito tidak bergeming, dia memandangnya tanpa berkedip seakan-akan sedang memastikan sesuatu.

"Apa kau takut padaku?" akhirnya Akaito bertanya.

Dia mulai mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langsung pada mata Akaito, perlahan dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ya, dia takut pada banyak hal di dunia yang kejam ini, dia takut pada para preman yang memukulinya, dia takut pada orang-orang dewasa yang sering memandangnya seakan-akan dia adalah sampah, dia takut pada hari esok yang akan datang, tapi dia tidak pernah takut pada anak berambut merah yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan sorot mata lembut dan kesepian ini.

Akaito tersenyum perlahan, "Syukurlah, aku pikir kau tidak mau mengatakan apa-apa karena aku sudah mengganggumu atau apa."

"..kan..."

"Hah?" Akaito bertanya untuk memastikan. Apa barusan anak di sampingnya ini mengatakan sesuatu?

"..bukan..., aku hanya...tidak tahu namaku...waktu kakak bertanya..."

Akaito mengerjapkan matanya, apa dia tidak salah dengar? Anak yang dia kira tidak bisa bicara itu benar-benar mengatakan sesuatu? Sementara itu mata merahnya menatap anak berambut biru yang saat ini kembali menunduk cepat-cepat, tetapi tidak sebelum Akaito menangkap wajahnya yang memerah, hampir semerah warna rambutnya sendiri.

'Manis sekali', pikir Akaito, 'pasti begini rasanya punya seorang adik'. Akaito menggelengkan kepalanya, dia kembali menatap bocah itu, sebuah ide terbesit dalam benaknya.

"Kau bilang kau tidak tahu namamu kan?"

Anak itu mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang akan memberikan nama untukmu?"

Anak itu menatapnya bingung.

"Hmm, aku tidak terlalu pandai dalam memikirkan nama, aku juga tidak terlalu ingat nama orang yang pernah kutemui, agak membingungkan juga sih..."

Kali ini mulut anak itu ternganga.

"Ah, karena namaku Akaito berarti yang pantas untukmu adalah...Kaito!"

"Kaito?"

"Ya, dari penggalan namaku, jadi aku tidak akan pernah lupa dengan namamu!" mata Akaito berbinar-binar, seakan idenya adalah ide paling hebat di dunia.

Tapi anak berambut biru itu tidak terlihat keberatan, karena sekarang dia punya nama. Mulai sekarang jika ada yang menanyakan namanya, dia akan bisa menjawab dengan bangga dan penuh percaya diri.

Mulai sekarang dia adalah 'Kaito'.

.

.

**#Perfect Life**

Hiyama Kiyoteru menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan senyum lebar tersungging dibibirnya. Anak-anak tengah bermain dengan riang gembira seakan-akan mereka adalah makhluk paling bahagia di dunia, yang agak ironis menurut Kiyoteru, karena mereka adalah anak-anak yang tidak lagi punya orang tua atau malah anak yang dibuang oleh orang tuanya sendiri. Anak-anak ini mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri di masa lalu, sendirian, terbuang, dan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia. Sejak lulus dari panti asuhan ini, dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk sebisa mungkin membantu anak-anak lain, jadi dia kembali ke tempat ini, dan berusaha memberikan apa yang hilang dari anak-anak itu.

Matanya memandang sekeliling ruangan, disalah satu sudut dia melihat dua orang remaja sedang tertawa mendengar celotehan anak-anak yang lebih muda, _well_, tepatnya hanya satu orang yang tertawa, satu orang lagi sedang duduk malas-malasan sambil membaca komik di samping remaja berambut biru yang tersenyum lebar. Sekali-kali kepalanya mengangguk saat remaja lain berbicara padanya, tapi terlihat jelas sekali kalau dia tidak benar-benar mendengarkan.

Kiyoteru masih ingat dengan jelas, tujuh tahun yang lalu ketika dua orang remaja ini baru masuk ke panti, Shion Akaito dan Shion Kaito. Dua orang anak yang kini sudah mulai beranjak dewasa, Akaito kini sudah berusia tujuh belas tahun, tahun depan dia akan memulai hidupnya di dunia luar sana. Dalam hati, Kiyoteru sangat bangga padanya, di sekolahnya Akaito terkenal sebagai murid yang cemerlang dan berprestasi, sekalipun sedikit bermasalah dalam perilakunya. Yah, Akaito memang bukan anak yang pandai bergaul, dia sedikit bersikap dingin dan cenderung cuek pada orang lain, perilakunya yang sarkastik tidak banyak membantu, tapi dibalik itu semua Akaito adalah anak yang baik, dan di atas itu semua dia adalah kakak yang sangat bisa diandalkan oleh adik-adiknya, terutama Kaito.

Soal Kaito, dulu Kiyoteru tidak menyangka anak itu akan bisa tertawa ceria seperti sekarang. Anak yang dulunya sangat menutup diri dan tidak mau berbicara itu kini sedang berceloteh di antara anak-anak baru di sini. Kaito sekarang sudah berusia empat belas tahun, berlawanan dengan Akaito, dia adalah anak yang populer diantara semua penghuni panti asuhan. Sifatnya yang ceria dan polos (atau kadang terlalu polos sehingga Akaito kadang menyebutnya bodoh) selalu menjadi pusat perhatian dimanapun dia berada. Tawa yang riang dan tulus itu selalu menebarkan kehangatan bagi siapapun, mungkin karena itulah Akaito selalu berada didekatnya. Tapi Kaito juga bisa menjadi seperti sekarang karena Akaito juga,begitulah pikir Kiyoteru. Selama tujuh tahun di panti mereka sama sekali tidak terpisahkan, selalu saling melengkapi walaupun sifat mereka berlawanan.

Hidup seperti ini adalah kehidupan sempurna yang selalu diidamkan oleh Kiyoteru, melihat dan membimbing anak-anak itu terus tumbuh dan berkembang hingga mereka bisa menemukan jalan mereka sendiri adalah impiannya.

Kalau saja hidup seperti ini bisa terus berlangsung selamanya.

"KAITO!"

Tetapi tidak ada hidup yang sempurna, hal itu disadarinya ketika matanya menangkap pemandangan di depannya, Akaito menangkap tubuh kecil Kaito yang roboh ke belakang sementara anak-anak yang lebih kecil berteriak panik melihat kesadaran Kaito yang tiba-tiba hilang.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**A/N:**

**Fanfict pertama yang saya buat di fandom Vocaloid. Apakah ada fans AkaitoXKaito lain di FVI ini? Soalnya fict dengan pair ini hampir ga ada, yah emang nasib saya sih yang suka sama pair langka kayak gini. Bukan cuma pair ini sih, fict dengan uke!Kaito juga jarang banget (Author ini adalah fans berat uke!Kaito).**

**Dan mungkin penulisan fict ini berantakan banget karena sudah lama hiatus, kalau ada kesalahan penulisan mohon saran dan kritik dari minna-san supaya bisa saya perbaiki^ ^.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crying Rain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, Vocaloid belong to Yamaha and Crypton**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Warnings: Shonen ai, drabble, death character, don't like dont read.**

**Pairing: AkaitoXKaito**

**.**

**.**

.

**#That Word **

_Kanker_, kata itu terus berputar-putar di kepala Akaito. Pertama kali dia mendengar kata itu adalah ketika _sensei_nya di Sekolah Dasar meninggal, Akaito dan teman-temannya yang berkunjung bisa mendengar para kerabat _sensei_ mereka yang berkumpul, membicarakan penyebab kematian saudara mereka.

Akaito, dari kecil adalah anak yang cerdas, dia tahu apa arti dari kata itu.

Kanker, adalah penyakit mematikan, yang membunuh jutaan orang di dunia secara perlahan-lahan. Banyak diantara mereka yang mengalami rasa sakit yang luar biasa menjelang akhir hidup mereka. Saat membaca tentang penyakit itu di sebuah ensiklopedia di perpustakaan, mau tidak mau Akaito merasakan simpati bagi orang-orang yang terserang penyakit ini.

Tapi sekarang, saat dokter memberikan diagnosisnya kepada Kaito, bukan lagi perasaan simpati yang dia rasakan. Dunianya yang sempurna sejak dia bertemu dengan Kaito seakan-akan runtuh dalam sekejap.

Kenapa? Diantara banyak orang di dunia ini, kenapa harus Kaito? Dia baru empat belas tahun, jalan untuknya masih sangat panjang, dan demi _Kamisama_ di atas sana, Akaito belum siap untuk melepaskan kebahagiannya sekarang. Dia tidak akan pernah siap.

Tapi seberapa keras pun dia memikirkannya, dia tidak bisa mengingkari kenyataan, hal itu disadarinya saat Kiyoteru keluar dari ruangan kecil tempat para dokter memeriksa pasien dengan membawa Kaito yang wajahnya pucat pasi.

.

.

**#Time**

Waktu terus mengalir, dan walaupun Kaito mencoba untuk meneruskan hidupnya dengan normal, dia tidak bisa. Tubuhnya semakin melemah seiring berjalannya waktu, satu tahun sejak dia dinyatakan menderita kanker darah, atau _leukemia_, dia tidak lagi bisa menahan serangan-serangan yang terus menderanya.

Tepat di hari kelulusannya di SMP, Kaito mengalami kecelakaan parah, dia tidak sengaja terjatuh dan menyebabkan lebam di tangan dan kakinya. Bagi orang biasa, mungkin hal itu tidak akan menjadi masalah, lebam dan luka lecet akan sembuh dengan sendirinya setelah beberapa hari. Tapi bagi penderita _leukemia_ seperti Kaito, luka sekecil apapun bisa menjadi fatal dan bisa menyebabkan kematian. Jadi saat lukanya tidak segera menutup, para guru di sekolahnya segera membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Disaat seperti inilah Kaito merasa sangat tidak berguna, dia terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit yang penuh bau antiseptik, sementara banyak orang di luar yang mengkhawatirkannya. Dia benci saat tidak bisa tersenyum untuk anak-anak di panti asuhan, dia benci saat dia membuat wajah Kiyoteru-_san_ dan teman-temannya dipenuhi kekhawatiran, dan dia paling membenci saat-saat dimana Akaito selalu mencemaskannya sampai-sampai pemuda berambut merah itu tidak punya waktu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tepat saat dia berpikir seperti itu, pintu ruangan tempatnya dirawat menjeplak terbuka, Kiyoteru dan Akaito menghambur masuk ke ruangan itu dengan terburu-buru.

"Kaito, kau tidak apa-apa?", sembur mereka bersamaan.

Kaito hanya tertawa kecil melihat hal itu, benar-benar, mereka berdua begitu memanjakannya, seakan-akan dia masih seperti delapan tahun yang lalu, anak kecil yang rapuh. Ya, tubuhnya memang lemah, tapi Kaito sama sekali tidak rapuh, semua orang tahu itu. Selama satu tahun ini dia tidak pernah sekalipun mengeluh atau menangis karena penyakitnya. Di saat apapun dia selalu ceria, tidak pernah memasang tampang sedih di depan orang lain. Mungkin karena dia tidak ingin orang lain mengkhawatirkannya, atau mungkin karena dia tidak ingin mengasihani diri sendiri, Kaito sendiri tidak yakin.

.

.

**#Home**

"Dasar bodoh, kau tidak bisa lebih hati-hati ya? Untung saja kau cepat dibawa kemari."

Kaito hanya tersenyum mendengar gerutuan Akaito. Diantara semua orang, mungkin Akaito yang paling mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kenapa kau malah nyengir dengan tampang bodoh begitu sih?", Akaito masih belum puas mengomeli 'saudara'nya itu, tapi tampang Kaito yang begitu polos membuatnya tidak bisa melanjutkan omelannya. Jadi dia hanya duduk di samping ranjang dan mengacak-acak rambut biru Kaito sampai berantakan.

"He...he..., aku senang _nii-chan_ selalu mengkhawatirkanku."

"Dasar bodoh."

Akaito terdiam sejenak. Dia memandang Kaito dengan tatapan lembut, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia lakukan untuk orang lain.

"Hei, Kaito..."

Kaito memandang 'kakak'nya itu dengan heran. Tidak biasanya Akaito bersikap seperti ini. Apa Akaito sedang ada dalam masalah?

"Seminggu lagi aku akan keluar dari panti asuhan..."

Kaito hanya bisa terdiam, dia sudah tahu suatu hari hal ini pasti terjadi. Akaito sudah lulus dari sekolahnya dan selama setahun ini dia bekerja untuk melanjutkan kuliah dan menyewa apartemen. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya untuk berpisah. _Tidak apa-apa_, Kaito berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi belum sempat Kaito mengatakan sesuatu, Akaito mendahuluinya.

"Apa kau mau ikut denganku?"

"Aa...", Kaito tergagap mendengar permintaan yang tiba-tiba itu.

Melihat ekspresi Kaito, Akaito segera menambahkan, "Kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksa, kalau kau lebih suka tinggal di panti-"

Akaito tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, Kaito telah bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, pemuda berambut biru itu memeluknya sangat erat.

"Aku mau, tentu saja aku mau tinggal bersamamu _nii-chan_!"

Satu kalimat itu membuat Akaito seakan menjadi orang yang paling berbahagia di dunia. Pemuda itu membalas pelukan Kaito. Senyum bahagia terukir diwajah mereka berdua.

Sementara itu, di luar ruangan, Kiyoteru hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan melihat mereka berdua. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Akaito meminta izinnya untuk membawa Kaito. Semula dia menentang ide itu, Akaito masih sangat muda, sementara Kaito adalah anak yang masih menjadi tanggung jawabnya, lagipula keadaan Kaito semakin melemah. Kiyoteru tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tetapi melihat kesungguhan Akaito saat itu, dia hanya bisa bilang dia akan mengizinkan apabila Kaito setuju. Bahkan saat itu, Kiyoteru sudah yakin kalau Kaito tidak akan pernah menolak permintaan Akaito.

Tetapi saat melihat wajah bahagia mereka berdua, dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi, dia akan bahagia apabila 'anak-anak'nya bahagia. Walaupun begitu, senyum di bibirnya perlahan memudar saat dia mengingat kata-kata dokter satu tahun yang lalu, mungkin kebahagiaan mereka tidak akan bertahan lama.

.

.

**#Our new life**

Apartemen itu tidak begitu besar dan ruangan di dalamnya masih sangat kosong. Tapi Akaito berniat untuk mengisinya sedikit demi sedikit selama dia tinggal di sana. Dia mencari Kaito yang sudah menghilang dari sampingnya. Anak itu begitu bersemangat sehingga lupa akan keadaannya sendiri.

"_Nii-chan_!"

Dia melihat Kaito melongok dari salah satu kamar di apartemen itu.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Kamar ini boleh buatku ya?"

"Terserah."

Sebenarnya Akaito memilih apartemen ini memang karena kamar itu, dengan jendela besar yang menghadap langsung ke beranda yang terbuka, memperlihatkan pemandangan langit terbuka dari lantai teratas gedung. Tapi dia tidak akan pernah mengakui kalau dia sengaja melakukan hal itu karena mengetahui Kaito sangat menyukai pemandangan langit. Setidaknya tidak di depan Kaito.

.

.

**#Love**

"Kiyo-_chan_, Kiyo-_chan_!"

Kiyoteru yang sedang duduk santai di ruang rekreasi sambil menikmati tehnya menunduk, memandang bocah kembar yang menatapnya dengan mata besar mereka yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ada apa Rin-_chan_, Len-_kun_?"

"Kemana Kai-_chan_ pergi?"

Kiyoteru tersenyum pada mereka, Rin dan Len termasuk anak-anak yang paling akrab dengan Kaito. Pasti kepindahannya juga berpengaruh besar untuk mereka.

"Kaito_-kun_ akan pindah bersama Akaito-_kun_, tapi kalian bisa menjenguknya kapan-kapan", Kiyoteru berusaha untuk menghibur mereka.

Tiba-tiba mata kedua bocah itu bercahaya, menyebabkan kebingungan Kiyoteru bertambah.

"Len-_chan_, akhirnya Kai-_chan_ akan bersama dengan Akai-_chan_", Rin menarik lengan Len yang berada disampingnya dengan antusias.

Kiyoteru memutuskan untuk membiarkan kedua bocah itu berbicara sendiri.

"Benar Rin-_chan_, akhirnya Akai-_chan_ mulai bergerak juga."

Kiyoteru menyemburkan teh yang baru diteguknya.

"A ... Apa yang kalian bicarakaaaaaan?!"

"Bukannya Akai-_chan_ dan Kai-_chan_ saling suka?", kembar berambut kuning itu menjawab serentak menyebabkan kegalauan Kiyoteru bertambah. Apa saja sih yang dilakukan Akaito dan Kaito sampai anak-anak saja bisa memikirkan hal seperti itu?

Kiyoteru tahu dari dulu mereka sangat akrab seperti saudara kandung, tapi apa memang benar seperti itu? Kiyoteru tidak tahu, apa memang hubungan mereka seperti itu? Dia yang dekat dengan mereka sejak kecil merasa kalau Akaito memang mempedulikan Kaito lebih dari siapapun di dunia, begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi dia tidak pernah melihat sesuatu yang lebih dari itu. Atau mungkin dia memang tidak tahu?

Yah, bagaimanapun dia bohong kalau dia bilang dia tidak bisa melihat kemungkinan itu terjadi. Mereka menganggap keberadaan satu sama lain adalah hal yang mutlak. Dia hanya berharap kalau pilihannya untuk membiarkan mereka tidak akan menghancurkan salah satu dari mereka suatu hari nanti.

.

.

**#Happiness**

Sebenarnya apa itu kebahagiaan?

Dulu bagi Akaito, kebahagiaan berarti bisa mempunyai kehidupan biasa seperti orang-orang yang lewat di depan rumahnya bersama-sama dengan keluarga atau teman-teman mereka. Berharap mendapatkan perhatian dari orang tua layaknya anak-anak lain, bisa bermain dengan teman-teman sebayanya, tidak sepertinya yang terkurung sendirian di dalam rumah penuh debu tanpa teman seorangpun.

Beberapa tahun setelah itu, dia akhirnya mendapatkan semua yang diinginkannya. Ditemukan oleh Kiyoteru, menemukan tempat tinggal yang layak, memiliki keluarga besar, bertemu Kaito dan diselamatkan olehnya. Mungkin Kaito sendiri tidak tahu, tapi kehadirannya saja bisa membuat Akaito keluar dari kegelapan yang selalu mengurungnya.

Dan sekarang, dia bahkan bisa tinggal bersama dengan Kaito. Memiliki orang yang selalu memperhatikan dan mengaguminya, yang bisa membuatnya senang dan sedih melalui hal-hal kecil yang dulu sama sekali tidak pernah dipikirkannya, bisa menangis dan tertawa bersamanya.

Jadi saat inilah dia bisa merasakan apa itu kebahagiaan, saat-saat yang dijalani dengan orang yang paling berharga bagi kita, itulah kebahagiaan. Dia tidak akan meminta lebih banyak lagi, tetapi hari-hari mulai berlalu dengan cepat. Dia tidak tahu sampai kapan Kaito akan bertahan, bulan demi bulan berlalu begitu cepat sehingga mau tidak mau dia selalu meminta agar _Kamisama_ bisa menghentikan waktu, agar dia bisa bersama cahayanya lebih lama lagi.

.

.

**#Sky**

Kaito memandang langit dari jendela kamarnya di rumah mereka yang baru. Ketika memandang langit yang begitu luas itu, dia teringat akan masa kecilnya. Pada hari-hari awalnya di panti asuhan, dia selalu meringkuk di dekat jendela kamarnya, memandang langit di siang hari yang sama, yang mungkin tidak akan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun. Dulu yang dia pikirkan adalah betapa indahnya warna biru itu, seandainya dia bisa terbang ke sana dan meninggalkan dunia yang begitu kejam. Tetapi langit yang dilihatnya itu seakan-akan mengejeknya, anak yang begitu kecil dan lemah, anak yang tidak punya siapapun, selalu sendirian. Jadi dia ingin membuktikan bahwa dia bisa mengarungi langit itu biarpun sendirian, dia tidak pernah memikirkan rasa takut karena dia tidak lagi memiliki apapun di dunia ini.

Tapi sekarang, saat memandang langit yang sama birunya, dia bisa merasakan rasa takut yang amat besar menggerogoti tubuhnya. Bukan rasa takut akan rasa sakit, sejak kecil dia biasa berkompromi dengan rasa sakit. Yang membuatnya begitu takut saat ini adalah dia akan meninggalkan Akaito, tidak akan pernah lagi berbicara dengannya, tidak akan bisa lagi menyentuh tangan kakaknya yang hangat. Meninggalkan Akaito sendirian lagi.

Apa Akaito akan merasa sedih?

Apa Akaito akan marah padanya?

Apa Akaito akan terus mengingatnya, atau malah akan melupakannya?

Semua itu membuatnya semakin takut. Masa depannya sudah pasti adalah kematian, tapi masa depan Akaito tidak pasti, dan dia takut akan ketidakpastian itu.

Tapi dia akan menahan rasa takut ini sekarang, karena dia tahu Akaito juga merasakan rasa takut yang sama. Dan rasa takutnya akan menyebabkan luka yang lebih besar bagi Akaito. Jadi dia membiarkan semua perasaan itu menguap di langit, bersama dengan awan-awan yang melayang di atas sana.

.

.

**#Dark**

Keadaan pemuda berambut merah itu sedang tidak baik, sudah berminggu-minggu Kaito dirawat di rumah sakit dan keadaannya semakin memburuk. Dan dia tahu dari ekspresi para dokter dan perawat kalau keadaan Kaito tidak akan pernah membaik lagi.

Saat telepon genggamnya berbunyi dan melihat nomor Kaito tertera di layarnya, Akaito tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Dia segera menekan tombol dan menemukan suara seseorang yang bukan Kaito menjawab dengan panik.

"Halo, apakah ini keluarga Shion Kaito?"

"Ya, ada apa dengan Kaito?", dia bisa menangkap getaran dalam suaranya sendiri.

"Tadi keadaan Shion_-san_ memburuk, jadi tolong anda segera datang kemari."

Akaito segera berlari mendengar kalimat itu, tidak mempedulikan ponselnya yang terjatuh di jalan. Tujuannya hanya satu tempat, rumah sakit.

Saat melihat dokter yang menggeleng pelan di depan pintu kamar Kaito, hatinya mencelos. Tapi dia memberanikan diri masuk ke ruangan itu.

.

.

**#A little more**

Kaito tahu waktunya tidak akan lama lagi, dia bisa melihatnya, seseorang yang datang menjemputnya. Pemandangan itu membuatnya takut, tapi dia tahu dia tidak bisa menghindar. Dia bisa merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya semakin menguat. Dia tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama.

_Sedikit lagi_.

Dokter pernah berkata kalau dia bisa hidup selama beberapa tahun ini merupakan keajaiban. Seharusnya dia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama dari beberapa bulan setelah dokter mengatakan dia menderita kanker stadium akhir. Tapi dia bertahan hingga tiga tahun ini.

_Karena itu tolong sedikit lebih lama lagi._

Dia ingin bisa bertahan sedikit lagi. Akaito tidak ada di sini. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja, Akaito akan marah padanya. Akaito akan sendirian, tidak ada yang lebih menyedihkan dan menderita daripada hidup seorang diri. Kaito pernah merasakan itu dimasa kecilnya, demikian pula kakaknya. Saat itu Akaito adalah orang pertama yang mengajaknya bicara, yang terus ada di sampingnya walaupun Kaito tidak pernah membalas ucapannya sekalipun. Dan sekarang Kaito tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya sendiri tanpa mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

_Beri aku waktu sedikit lagi._

Ketika dokter memasang alat bantu pernafasan dan melakukan tindakan darurat, pandangannya sudah mulai mengabur. Dia tidak bisa melihat. Tapi telinganya masih bisa mendengar. Seseorang berlari terburu-buru di lorong rumah sakit, menuju kearah_nya_, dan dia tahu pasti siapa orang itu.

"Kaito."

Suaranya begitu pelan dan tenang. Mungkin dokter sudah memberitahukan kalau sekarang adalah waktu perpisahan.

"_Nii-chan _... lihat...", dia bahkan tidak bisa berbicara dengan benar. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk itu.

Tampaknya Akaito mengerti, dia segera mendekat dan menggenggam tangannya.

Tangan itu gemetar, tapi kemudian menggenggam erat jemari Kaito yang lemah.

"Kaito ... jangan bicara lagi, aku ... aku di si-"

Kaito mengerang pelan, indra pendengarnya juga sudah tidak berfungsi, dia tidak bisa menangkap kata-kata Akaito.

"A ... Aku, _nii-chan_ ... aku ... me-"

_Aku menyayangimu._

_Aku akan selalu bersamamu.  
_

_Aku akan menunggu.  
_

Suaranya hilang. Kaito mencoba berbicara lagi, tapi tidak ada satu katapun yang terucap.

Tiba-tiba Kaito bisa merasakan Akaito yang mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. _Dia tahu_, Kaito tersenyum, Akaito bisa menangkap kata-katanya.

Dia menutup matanya, merasakan kehangatan terakhir yang perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang . Dalam kegelapan dia merasa bisa mendengar suara Akaito.

_Aku juga menyayangimu Kaito_.

.

.

**#End**

Dia hanya bisa memandang sosok pucat itu tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Pandangan matanya kosong, walaupun dia bisa melihat, tapi semua hal disekitarnya terasa kosong. Bahkan ketika para perawat dan dokter masuk dengan tergesa-gesa ke ruangan itu dan seseorang menyeretnya keluar, dia tidak bisa merasakan apapun.

Setelah beberapa menit penuh ketegangan, semua orang yang ada di ruangan kecil itu terdiam, hingga suara seorang dokter memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Pasien Shion Kaito, waktu kematian 12.05"

Shion Kaito telah pergi dari dunia ini diusianya yang ketujuh belas, untuk selamanya.

.

.

**#Memory of You**

Dia tidak bisa pergi kemanapun lagi, di dunia ini tidak ada lagi tempat yang ingin dikunjunginya. Semua tempat terlihat sama baginya, bagi Akaito, dunia telah kehilangan warnanya, semua yang ada disekitarnya hanya kehampaan. Walaupun orang berlalu lalang di tengah kota menciptakan kebisingan yang luar biasa, suara itu tidak lagi mencapai telinganya. Di antara kegelapan dan kekosongan itu, dia terus berjalan ke tempat yang dulunya dia sebut rumah.

_Rumah, apa aku masih bisa menyebutnya seperti itu?_

Baginya rumah adalah Kaito. Saat Kaito tersenyum padanya, saat Kaito memanggil namanya, saat Kaito menyentuhnya. Baginya sesuatu yang disebut rumah itu sudah menghilang, tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Dia berjalan ke kamar Kaito. Kamar itu begitu kosong, Kaito tidak punya banyak barang, tidak seperti remaja seumurannya yang seharusnya terus menumpuk barang-barang tidak berguna di kamarnya. Sekarang dia menyesal Kaito tidak melakukan itu, tidak banyak barang yang bisa mengingatkannya akan Kaito. Sekarang Kaito hanya ada dalam ingatannya, ingatan yang begitu jelas bagaikan luka yang menganga lebar.

_"Aku ingin bisa terus bersama-sama seperti ini_."

Wajah tersenyum Kaito selalu membuatnya merasakan kehangatan di sekujur tubuhnya, tapi saat ini ingatan akan wajah polos penuh senyum itu hanya membuat luka yang dirasakannya semakin membesar. Rasa sakit itu terus bertambah tanpa bisa dikendalikannya, rasa sakit yang dia sendiri tidak tahu dari mana asalnya.

"_Karena namaku Akaito, berarti kau adalah Kaito."_

Ingatan saat dia pertama kali mendengar suaranya terbayang dalam benaknya.

_Apa kau tidak sadar Kaito, aku memberikanmu nama itu bukan hanya agar aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu. Ketika aku memberikan nama yang merupakan bagian dari namaku, aku sudah memberikan separuh dari jiwaku untukmu, supaya kau tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkanmu. Agar kau bisa berada di sampingku, selamanya._

Dan dalam ruangan kosong itu, dalam keheningan itu, dia hanya bisa membisikkan sesuatu yang paling diinginkannya, sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah lagi didapatkannya seberapa besarpun dia berusaha atau meminta. Tapi selama berjam-jam, dia terus memohon, terus berbisik seakan-akan apabila dia terus melakukan itu, rasa sakitnya akan menghilang.

Ketika akhirnya suaranya menghilang, ketika akhirnya dia tidak bisa lagi menahan berat tubuhnya dan terjatuh di lantai kamar yang keras, sesuatu yang terus ditahannya sejak masih kecil, semua yang dimilikinya, semua beban dan rasa kesepian hingga rasa ketakutan itu mengalir keluar dari sudut matanya.

Di antara debu-debu yang beterbangan di penjuru ruangan itu, dia bisa mendengar gema suara dalam hatinya yang terus meneriakkan kata-kata itu.

_Jangan pergi, Kaito..._

.

.

**#Rain**

Hari itu hujan deras, hari dimana Kaito dimakamkan. Satu per satu orang berpakaian hitam mulai mendatangi lokasi pemakaman, Kiyoteru ada di sana, diantara para penghuni panti asuhan yang sedang menangis tanpa henti. Anak-anak itu terus menangis seakan tidak ada hari esok, mengiris-iris hatinya setajam pisau. Dia bisa mendengarkan dengan jelas teriakan Len dan Rin diantara anak-anak itu.

Saat peti itu diturunkan ke dalam lubang dan para petugas pemakaman mulai menguburnya dengan tanah, Kiyoteru membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Membiarkannya jatuh bersama hujan deras ini, biarlah saat ini waktu mereka berhenti untuk berduka, menandai kepergian salah satu anggota keluarga mereka yang berharga. Dan besok, saat waktu mereka mulai mengalir kembali, mereka akan tersenyum lagi, bersama dengan ingatan akan dia yang sudah pergi selamanya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu ada di sana, di antara pepohonan dan batu-batu makam, tidak sanggup lagi mendekat. Diantara isak tangis yang teredam oleh suara hujan, dia bisa mendengar suara peti yang mulai diturunkan. Dia tidak melihat ke arah itu, tidak, dia tidak sanggup. Melihat orang yang paling disayanginya, orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya mulai terkubur dalam gelapnya bumi. Waktu orang tuanya meninggal saat dia kecil dulu, Akaito tidak menangis, dia hanya bisa menatap kepergian mereka dengan pandangan dingin.

Saat ini, dia juga tidak menangis, tidak bisa. Dia hanya menatap kosong saat orang-orang mulai meninggalkan makam. Ketika semua orang sudah pergi, dia berjalan ke sana.

Dia menatap gundukan tanah hitam yang dibasahi air hujan, ingin rasanya dia meraung-raung, menggali kembali tanah di bawahnya untuk membebaskan Kaito.

Tapi dia tidak bisa.

Apapun yang dilakukannya saat ini, kegelapan dalam hatinya tidak akan berkurang.

Karena cahayanya sudah menghilang, kembali ke langit yang tidak bisa dia raih.

Jadi dia duduk di samping makam, memeluk batu yang berukirkan nama dan masa hidup orang yang paling dicintainya. Terus di sana sampai hari mulai menggelap. Tetesan air hujan yang semakin deras mulai menyakitinya, tapi dia tidak peduli, karena saat ini air matanya mulai tumpah. Dia membiarkannya karena saat ini adalah saat terakhir dia melakukannya.

Kaito sudah menghilang, tetapi lautan ingatan tentang Kaito masih terus menghantuinya, bagaikan aliran air yang tidak pernah berhenti. Terus menghujani setiap detik dalam hidupnya.

Dan dia tahu, hujan ini tidak akan pernah berhenti.

.

.

**END**

.

.

**A/N:**

**Lagi-lagi saya membunuh karakter di fict saya, entah kenapa rasanya tangan saya yang bergerak sendiri dan jadi _fail_ begini . Berhubung fict ini sudah tamat, mungkin saya akan bikin fict lain dengan pair berbeda, mungkin KiyoteruXKaito atau YuumaXKaito.**

**Semua review sudah dibales lewat PM. Buat Sillo-san yg ga login, reviewnya dibales di sini aja ya:**

**Soal ga ada tokoh cewek di sini, itu karena Author kebingungan buat masukin tokoh baru di sini, entah kenapa cerita jadi terlalu fokus pada Akaito-Kaito . Dan iya, Akaito memang pedo #plaak **

**Arigatou gozaimasu udah review^ ^  
**

**Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah baca dan review chapter 1, semua review kalian, semua kritik dan saran sangat berharga buat Author abal ini, jadi tolong masukannya untuk chapter ini juga ya^ ^**


End file.
